


Sugar snapped

by DenariusLasciel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pure Smut, Under fell x undertale papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenariusLasciel/pseuds/DenariusLasciel
Summary: Don't push a cinnabun too hard or you'll regret it





	Sugar snapped

“FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Sunshine yelled as Papyrus pounded into him.  
“I TOLD YOU. AH. WATCH. YOUR. LANGUAGE.” Papyrus yelled back at him.

Y/N stood there, watching the two go at it. Sunshine had managed to piss Papyrus off when he came to check upon Y/N to see if she needed any of his great spaghetti. He had grabbed the plate and smacked it up the ceiling, telling his -usually- polite self to stick it where even Undyne wouldn’t fight it. Papyrus had demanded an apology which was only rewarded by a cruel laugh and more insults. That’s when Papyrus reached his limit.  
He had pounced onto his other self, bringing him down onto Y/N’s bed before tying his hands with his own scarf. Sunshine had growled and cursed as he was straddled by someone bigger than Y/N or Sans. He couldn’t flip them off in this position.  
“BITE ME YOU 2D PIECE OF SUNSHINE!” He tried to bite the hand that had kept his arms strained above his head head.  
Papyrus’ eye started to glow dangerously orange as he leaned down. "YOU NEED A LESSON IN MANNERS"  
His magic rippled through the room, shredding the clothes Sunshine was so adamant on wearing.  
He wasted no time in gripping Sunshine’s legs, spreading him wide so he could press down against his pubis, rubbing his clothed hips against him hard.  
Sunshine was swearing at the treatment he was receiving, his body forced to manifest his own dick by the delightful friction.  
Papyrus stopped as he felt the other’s dick pressing against his pants hard, dripping already and staining him.  
“YOU NAUGHTY SKELETON. ALREADY WEEPING FOR MORE OF MY DELICIOUS BODY NYEHEHEH!” He released his hold on Sunshine’s bound arms, to slap his face. “ ASK FOR MORE POLITELY” He gripped Sunshine’s dick and began to slowly stroke it’s head only.  
Sunshine was losing his mind as he bit his now manifested ectotongue, refusing to beg for anything. Papyrus noticed the others determination to stay quiet and upped his game.  
He moved his head down, holding the throbbing dick infront of him as he started licking from base to tip slowly.  
Sunshine shivered at the feeling and moaned as Papyrus softly suckled on his leaking head.  
“F-FUCK YOU SLUT. AT LEAST T-TAKE MORE IN!” Papyrus bit down at his shaft in a warning, earning a cursing yelp from his other self. He popped the shaft out of his mouth and glared up at Sunshine. “I TOLD YOU TO BE POLITE” He squeezed the dick before he propped himself up again, opening his pants and pulling out his own glowing hard on. He gripped Sunshine’s legs and spread him wide open, pulling his form towards himself as he plunged his dick deep into Sunshine’s entrance. Sunshine howled at the intrusion.  
“FUCK!! YOU DIRTY MOTHERFUCKER! I-I SHOULD KILL YOU!” Papyrus closed his eyes as Sunshine’s hole clamped down on his dick. His other self was tight and hot! Oh stars, he wouldn’t last long. His control snapped as Sunshine cursed at him while his hole trembled and squeezed around Papyrus’s hard dick.  
“I AM NOT A MOTHERFUCKER. Sunshine. APOLOGISE RIGHT NOW!” He growled at him as he started trusting in and out at a rough pace.  
Sunshine arched his back at the painful but wonderful penetrations. “N-NEVER” He growled back as he tried to get used to the rythm.  
This continued on for a few minutes, banter from Sunshine- scoldings from Papyrus, untill Papyrus managed to find the right spot and pounded into him fiercely. Bringing us back to the start of the story.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Sunshine yelled as Papyrus pounded into him.  
“I TOLD YOU. AH. WATCH. YOUR. LANGUAGE.” Papyrus yelled back at him.  
“P-PAPYRUS P-PLEASE!! OH!! OHH YESS!!! PLEASE!!! I’M SORRY! OK! PLEASE LET ME COME ALREADY” Sunshine was on the edge of release as he felt Papyrus swell inside of him.  
“NYE-HEHE…THE G-GREAT PAPY-OH-RUS… ACCEPTS YOUR APOLOG..AAAH!” His hips stuttered as he filled Sunshine with his seed, his cock buried deep inside of him. The feeling of cum spurting inside send Sunshine over the edge. “PAP..FUCK MEEEEE….SHIT SHIT SHIT YESSSSSSSS”

Papyrus stilled his hips, glaring at Sunshine beneath him. “YOU. WATCH YOUR MOUTH AND APOLOGISE AGAIN”  
…Y/N couldn’t believe it so she took out her phone to catch the new round on film for later.


End file.
